Total Damnation
by Kiramizu
Summary: Sasuke has never loved, only lusted. Naruto knows the meaning of love but never followed it. When the two collide, things start to occur that never should. Will these two prove that two wrongs can make a right? SasuNaru
1. Lust

**KM: It is I... UM... KM! I decided to try all aspects of writing to train myself to write effectively... So I decided to try some angst/ tragedy for this project... So I hope that I will get reviews on whether I suck and need to work harder or I'm doing pretty well and that it's going pretty well... But enough about I! For it's time for my new story... Total Damnation!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke from a dreamless state of sleep and automatically turned my head to face the window. The normally clear blue skies were gray and bleak, with the frequent flashes of white from the lightning and the loud thunder reverberating through my room. I slowly rose up from my bed and walked into my connected bathroom. I turned on the shower leaving it at the coldest temperature. I stripped out of my black boxers and stepped head first in the gelid water. The water numbed my body delivering a sensation that just lights my soul on fire, which is pretty ironic, but the only thing it couldn't numb was my heart and the constant pain gnawing at it.

I finally turned off the shower and walked in my room with out a towel. I was shocked to see a girl sitting on my bed looking intently at the window, as if analyzing the storm. Her waist length hair surrounded her hips and lower. It was silky blond and glistened ever so beautifully in the light of my lamp, it was tied like Neji's hair in a gigantic black bow. I guess she was so enveloped in the storm that she didn't notice me walking behind her. I jumped and pounced on her. She looked up at me, and her innocent lapis lazuli colored eyes stared at me shocked. I smirked and slid my hand up her short black school skirt, and caressed her milky white thighs. Her breath hitched and her face contorted into a scowl. I slid my hand up her powder blue sailor shirt and grabbed her left breast and fondled it and tweaking her hard nipple.

"Sasuke!?" She asked and moaned at the same time.

"Hm?" I said smirking.

"You've got some fucking nerve touching your future sister in law and property of **Itachi **Uchiha." She put emphasis on his name to let me know I'm the wrong Uchiha.

Suddenly a sharp pang of pain pooled in my stomach and I kneeled in fetal position as she removed that steel knee of hers from my body. She looked down at me with a stoic glare; it was more frigid than the water I bathe in. I mustered up the biggest glare that I could have and looked directly at her. Whatever erection I had before was completely erased.

"Kaiba, you bitch! Don't you understand how important this body part is?" I said clutching my balls

She smirked quite arrogantly, I wanted to smack that smirk off her face. Kaiba Kaori, a feisty seventeen year old senior. She was my girlfriend in senior year at Matsumoto High School. I was attracted to her long blond hair and blue eyes. It was a sinful fetish that got me in trouble so many times. I wasn't in love with her and I liked her because the sex we had was extremely good. But when I got bored of her, another girl entered my class in the middle of senior year, and when the girl fell for my amorous advances, which wasn't long, Kaori caught us on my couch doing things that weren't for innocent eyes. I went through boyfriends and girlfriends like a magazine before I dated Kaiba. When she finally confronted me, she had a hurt expression on her face and asked if that girl was the only reason I hadn't called her by her first name like lovers do. I told her I hadn't even considered her a lover and only as a sexual partner. Then she ran off... And suddenly she's dating my brother, Itachi, out of nowhere.

I asked him when did this start, he told me that after we broke up, he ran into her while shopping in the Bokuro mall. Then when she told him a complete lie about why we broke up, she asked him out for the rest of the day and things escalated from then on. Now she's moved in and engaged to Itachi, but I barely ever see her because she's always out somewhere or in Itachi's bedroom. I didn't expect her to come in my room like that, but when I remembered how sexy she looked moaning under me I pounced on her and let my animal instincts take place.

"I don't care about you that much Sasuke." She said .

"Are you still bitter because I dumped you?" I asked "Because I was your first?"

She let out an absolutely bitter laugh and looked at me. "I don't care if you were my first anymore Sasuke, because Itachi is my first, last and my only."

"Don't talk about him as if he belongs to you." I said angrily.

"Look whose bitter now. You may have claimed my body first. But..." She put her hand on her heart. "Itachi claimed this."

I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled out a baggy black shirt and camouflage cargo pants. I slipped into my blue converses and grabbed my black messenger bag.

"You know Sasuke; you're a lot like a storm... you are completely destructive and bring harm to those that enter your path... I just wonder when you'll fade away and let the sun into your sky."

I pondered her words as I ran down the stairs. Itachi was at the stove cooking bacon. He turned around and smiled at me gently.

"Hello, little brother." He said "Would you like some breakfast?"

I returned his sincere smile with an equally sincere smile. Itachi was the only one there for me, no matter what I did. I loved him, and he was the only person I could honestly say that about.

"No thanks, Aniki." I said

"Sasuke, you don't eat much, and I'm worried that you'll end up hurting yourself again." He frowned

"Don't worry, Itachi." I said smiling at him. "I'm better okay, intensive care helped me."

"Okay... Well would you like me to drive you?" He said his smile returning. "That's one hell of a storm out there."

"Nah... I'll walk it... besides I promised I'd walk with Yamanaka to school today." I said grabbing an umbrella.

"Okay, have a nice day and get there safely." He said smiling

I closed the door behind me. Grimacing at the memory of intensive care, it haunted me like a ghost of a house. Opening the umbrella and stepping down the stairs of my porch, a flash of purple ran into me. I looked down at the person clutching to me like a lifeline. I saw pale blond hair and raven colored streaks styled into an asymmetrical bob. I saw sky colored eyes gaze at me with affection, a blush across her milky white face.

"Sasuke!" She said happily. "Do you like my new outfit?"

I looked at her as she stepped back. She wore a black midriff top with kimono like sleeves, and her ruby bellybutton piercing showing proudly. Her bottom consisted of a purple full skirt and black flares at the bottom and a pair of black and white high heeled sneakers. She twirled under her umbrella. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hot and heavy make out session, tongue and all. We pulled apart and she started laughing.

"Pink is not your color, Sasuke." She said holding her compact out to me. I saw pink lipstick smeared all over my lips and started to furiously wipe my lips.

"What's so funny?"

We turned around to see Sakura Haruno, my childhood friend, stand there looking at us. She had a smile on her face, but it was only a half true smile. Sakura was best friends with Yamanaka. Sakura had a crush on me since diaper days, but she didn't have what I was looking for. One day she walked over to me in freshman year two weeks before I was sent away for those three years and asked why I didn't like her, and I told her flat.

"When you have blond hair and blue eyes come back to me." And I walked away from her. Ever since then she'd look at every person I dated with total envy in her green eyes, I always found that funny, green eyes green with envy, and I guess that because she knew that, she wanted to get to Yamanaka first. Because I remembered when we first talked, Yamanaka blatantly ignored me, but when she gave in she told me she only ignored me because Sakura told her to stay away from me. Sakura was jealous of how Yamanaka came in one year and I automatically went for her. But she tries hard not to appear bad to Yamanaka.

"So we should head of to school." Sakura said pulling out a blueberry granola bar and handing it to Yamanaka. Then she pulled out a maple bar and handed it to me.

I watched as she walked to the left of me and Yamanaka clung to my right side. Her hair had blue and blond streaks and pulled in a spiky ponytail. She wore a black tube top with blue flames, fishnet arm warmers, and dark denim flare jeans with blue converses. We walked in silence, and I decided to eat the bar Sakura gave me. I looked up and saw the school ahead of us. It stood proudly even in this dreadful weather, Konohagakure University, one of the best schools worldwide. People from all countries wanted into this school, and the variety of programs taught at the school were endless.

"Well I need to get to medical class, ASAP, or Shizune will have a big ass cow." Sakura suddenly said "Ino and Sasuke, I'll see you later." And she ran off into the medical building.

Yamanaka looked at me and smiled. She grabbed my head and pulled it down to her mouth. She pulled away and at the moment I just wanted to screw her until the rain cleared. I grabbed her arm back and possessively kissed her, my tongue invading her wet mouth. I started sneaking my hand up her shirt and fondling her breast. She moaned loudly in my mouth.

"Um, excuse me!" An almost feminine voice said pissed off. I opened my eye to glare at whoever the bitch was and tell him or her to fuck off. But my arms and legs went slack, my eyes widened and I pushed Yamanaka away. She looked at me panting heavily. The person in front of me was a sex god. Sparkling blond hair like no color I've ever seen. Blue eyes like a sapphire polished for the lord himself. His skin had a tan that just begged for all his clothes to be stripped off of him to see if it's natural. He was trying to glare but his face was so cutesy it looked like a pout and his whisker like birthmarks didn't help. He was a bit on the short side and quite petite. He wore a large black zip up hoody and an orange graphic t-shirt that said "If money is the root of all evil, I may as well walk to hell." He had on black straight leg jeans with a ripped design and orange combat boots.

"Hey! HEY SASUKE! SASUKE, DAMNIT!" Yamanaka repeatedly screamed

"What Yamanaka!" I screamed back.

The boy laughed and walked off. "What morons."

I was seething with anger. Yamanaka made me look like a fool in front of that sex god. She's becoming a straight nuisance.

"Sasuke! Why WON'T YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME?" Yamanaka asked angrily.

"I do Ya-ma-na-ka!" I said forcing the syllables out of my mouth.

"Say Ino! Say it right now." She said angrily.

"Look Yamanaka, I'm gonna be late-!" She trudged off towards the psychology building for her class.

I ran as fast as I could towards my building. The business building. Outside of the building was the Sex god smoking a cigarette. I seized this as my chance.

"Hey-!" I started, but he put his fingers to my mouth. I decided to be naughty and give them a little lick.

"If you want to do me so badly, just take me. I'm sure you wouldn't care if your sex buddy saw." He said

"How do you know about..." He smiled naughty at me.

"I can see it in your eyes when you looked at me; you look at her with the same lust but no love at all."

"You look new here are you sure that you want to... skip classes." I asked

"Don't worry about me... What about you?"

"I don't care as long I get to screw you senseless..." I told him

"Hm, then I guess you're okay." He leaned in to my face and proceeded to kiss me so gently. I pulled away. "What's your name?" I asked

"It's a secret, you'll find out later... for now let's just fuck." He said.

---LEMON--- SKIP IF YOU LIKE!

He latched his legs around my waist and I grabbed his butt, to support him. After all having sex 24/7 does wonders for your muscles. He started kissing me, and I returned it back more dominantly, he didn't fight he just let me take control. I sucked furiously on his lips, and pulled away. They were cherry red and swollen, once I got my look I dived back in to kiss him. He parted his lips, allowing me to stick my tongue in. He tasted sweet like honey, when my tongue started touching his; he started to fight back and wanted to challenge me. I started pushing my pelvis into his, he moaned and at this chance, I caught his tongue and sucked on it, and slowly going back and forth in between his legs at a torturous rhythm, he moaned in my mouth so much, I ended up moaning back in his.

We pulled apart. "Y-you... ar- are one serious... ha... tease." He said in between breaths. By now we were drenched in the rain, but our bodies were on fire. I looked around for a shelter, and I found the school's lounge was empty, it usually is because kids are uptight about classes... I carried Naruto along with me into the school lounge, and dropped him on the leather chairs in the inside part. I started to remove his oversized hoody. He touches my cheek and then he lifted my shirt over my head. I looked at him confused.

"Sorry, but I like to see my seme first." He smiled

I lifted his shirt off his body. His chest was somewhat muscular and lean. I started to suck on his neck roughly. I left one hickey and he moaned out my name loudly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked quickly going back to his neck.

"Yo-your... ha... li-littl...e girlfriend sho-shouted... your... uh, Sasuke." He moaned unable to finish the last part of the sentence.

I unzipped his jeans, and then moved my head towards his pink nipple, and sucked roughly on it. He blushed and groaned loudly when I bit it. I the same to the neglected nipple and sneaked my hand through his pants and underwear and pumped him at the same time.

"Sa-Sasuke... SASUKE!" He screamed loudly. But I didn't even start yet, oh no, I was gonna make sure he won't walk for a while. I smiled at him evilly and attacked his lips. He started sucking on my tongue and then he suddenly pulled my pants down. I wanted to know when he even unbuttoned them but, that wasn't important. So I returned the favor except... I pulled all off. He momentarily moaned in my mouth, probably because the air most likely came in contact with his erect penis. Pre- cum dripped down his penis, teasing me. So I pulled away from that hot mouth of his and took his penis whole in my mouth. He yelled my name loudly, and fisted my hair. I started moaning, sending vibrations up and down his erection; he lifted his leg up in response and moaned loudly. I suddenly made a long and hard suck and came back up with a pop. A string of saliva came down my mouth, and Naruto licked it right off.

"Enjoying your self?" I asked smugly. He nodded and then said "Maybe a bit too much." And he leaped from the chair and took off my boxers. I quickly sucked in air, when my penis came in contact with the cold air. Naruto bent down and sucked the tip of my penis. I looked down and saw his blond head bobbing up and down, I reached out and grabbed his hair and massaged it, he moaned for a while, sending unbearable waves of pleasure through my body. His teeth grazed my shaft and his hands fondled with my balls at the same time. I swear if he had kept that up, I'd come in his mouth.

"Suck these, Sasuke." He said holding out two fingers. I looked at him and smirked. "Now why would I do that when I have this?" I smiled holding out a bottle of cherry flavored lube. I suddenly poured the lube on his fingers. He started stretching himself and moaning my name out while doing it. The simple fact that he was doing it on top of me was enough to make me come at any moment. He removed his fingers and slammed directly down on my erection. I swore I saw white as his tight ass squeezed around me along with the impact from the slam. He moaned extremely loud, and I moaned with him. He started riding me slowly as I moved slowly. He wrapped my hands around his waist and started bouncing up and down, and I thrusted up with his bouncing, and then he suddenly screamed.

I lost my control at that point and rose up and pushed him on all fours. I mercilessly pounded into him as he moaned and wriggled, due to the immense pleasure he was receiving from me hitting his prostate every time I thrusted. I snaked my hand around his member and pumped in rhythm to my thrusts.

"SASUKE! I'M CO-COMIN-G!!!" He screamed while coming in my hand and all over his chest. Soon after I came, and my seed filled inside of him, I thrusted whatever was left to come out of me into him. The semen slowly dripped out of him when I withdrew. He flipped over and was covered in semen from chest to stomach. I licked every drop of his body and sucked and nipped at every part.

---END OF LEMON, DUDES---

"Sasuke you aren't too into foreplay, huh?" He asked me while slipping on his jeans.

"Nope, I do a little of it, but I usually love to pound into my partner, as soon as possible." I replied throwing my bag on.

"... How animal- like..." He laughed.

"You still haven't told me your name." I said

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked in an annoying kid tone.

"Yes..." I said angrily.

"...Uzumaki." He said.

"What about your first?" I asked curiously. I wasn't sure why but he intrigued me.

"It doesn't matter, right?" He said lighting a cigarette. "You'll never use it, right."

"You don't know that." I said feeling some what angry that he said that to me.

"... It's okay Sasuke." Uzumaki said to me. "I'm not really interested in anything from you except your body."

I don't why, but when he said that to me, I felt angry and used, I was angry that he said that to me. I wanted to punch him square in the jaw, but then I guessed it was okay because that's all I really wanted from him anyway. As he walked away, I swore the sun started to shine and the clouds faded back to wherever they firs came from.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KM: Well that's it for this chapter... Stay tuned for next chapter and review please.**


	2. Envy

**KM: Yo! Updating a new chapter of Total Damnation... I got another story Idea, but I don't know what couple I should use... Yaoi or plain hetero... And then I have to choose the characters, so if anyone has ideas, feel free to speak... **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I awoke and found a curled up lump of covers next to me. I remembered last night and smirked, Uzumaki Naruto... He's interesting to say the least, and full of surprises, I mean after all not everyday do have sex on your campus with the Dean's son, eh? Talk about dangerous, which is what, seems to make us hornier. But I haven't fully caught the blonde's attention seeing as how he never ties down.

It started two weeks ago and two days after we basically fucked the first time meeting each other...

_Two weeks ago_

_I walked into the school gates, and that blonde was on my mind for the longest. I felt two skinny arms wrap around my torso and I swear if it was Uzumaki, I'd tackle him right down on the floor like a hungry wolf... But unfortunately... It was Yamanaka._

"_Sasuke, I'm sorry about what had happened a couple of days ago... I was being stupid." She said. "I was being jealous... And you didn't deserve that." She said._

"_Listen Yamanaka..." I stopped as I felt my back begin to get wet._

"_Because you don't deserve my feelings placed upon you. You liked the sex we had, you lusted after me and now you're lusting after that kid you saw the other day, right?" She asked, even though it was more like a statement. _

"_...So Yamanaka, you breaking up with me?" I simply asked her._

_She backed away and smiled happily. "What's there to break if nothing was there, dummy." She childishly laughed._

"_So I guess that's it? Huh?" I said. I didn't know how to reply to such a situation... I mean I always got caught cheating, the person cried and begged for me to stay and I'd bluntly tell them their job is done. The fact that she broke up with me so easily made me feel stupid, as she walked away, I felt the urge to just jump her bones until they wither away. So I ran and dragged her into a shed, and she let me have my way with her. She put her clothes on and as she walked out the shed, she called me a total whore. _

_I was in a bad mood that whole morning before classes. Suddenly I was thrown in for a loop at my first period Management class._

_I saw the dean, Namikaze Minato, talking happily to Kakashi- sensei, and next to him was none other than my blond sex mate. And I also noticed the lusty stares that Uzumaki seemed to be getting from the class; he was wearing a stoic mask, but I could tell he was enjoying it, which pissed me off because I didn't want to share him with anyone. I wanted to talk to him, but he avoided eye contact with me. So I gave up and sat in the chair._

"_I know that you want to tap that so badly, Uchiha." _

_I turned to see Neji Hyuuga. He was my friendly rival, in the sense that he was my friend when I needed something and a thorn in my ass every other time, and guess how I viewed him at this moment. _

"_Already did, Hyuuga." I smirked._

"_Doesn't matter, cause, I'll taste him next." He smirked._

_I was close to telling him to go fuck himself, but suddenly out of nowhere the dean cleared his through and looked at us with that look of his. If he wasn't a happily married straight man and my dean, I'd have tried to seduce him a long time ago..._

"_Hello business students of Konohagakure University. I wanted to say that a very special person is joining our building today." He beamed. "My only son, Uzumaki Naruto, is attending this school after spending the majority of his years in America."_

"_Pleased to meet you all, I'm looking forward to getting along with __**all **__of you." He said sexily._

_His dad smiled. Either his dad supported promiscuity or he is innocent to the ways of 21__st__ century college students. I heard some girls snicker and say some naughty things and I wanted to rip the pretty little hair off their pretty heads. The guys were licking their lips and mentally undressing him, my anger got the best of me as I suddenly shot up right out of my seat and yelled, "HEY!" with oozing killer intent. _

"_Hey, what? Uchiha- San." The dean asked with a concerned face._

"_Um, hey, I'd love to show Uzumaki- san around the buildings." I said quickly recovering._

"_Well... I'm happy that you would do that... but... actually, you can show him around." He smiled._

_Damn how badly I wanted to have a threesome with the blonde bombshells. I heard disparaging groans, like "That's not fair!" or "Might as well give up."_

_Well soon enough class started and ended pretty fast and I was walking next to Uzumaki. He said nothing to me and stared forward as I took him to the next class. I looked as the people that passed by looked at Uzumaki with lovey- dovey eyes, and he winked and blew kisses at everyone. I was envious, wishing that his attention was on me and only on me. But it wasn't and I made sure that I would capture him and make him love me to the point that he'd only live for me._

"_Hey Uchiha... Naruto." _

_We turned around only to see that eyesore of a Hyuuga, and he was eyeing Uzumaki like a piece of meat, and he was enjoying it! I yanked his wrist and pulled him into the corner. _

"_You slut." I said angrily._

"_Oh my, hypocrite, much?" He said mockingly. "What's wrong Sasuke? Something in your pants?" He asked laughing._

"_Why didn't you tell me who you were?" I asked angrily._

"_Um... Cause it was more fun this way." He said innocently._

"_Hey Naruto, wanna hang out with me instead of that Uchiha?" Neji screamed._

_I was about ten seconds from committing murder. Uzumaki walked over to Neji and started nibbling on his ear._

"_I'd love too..." He said and led him away._

_I punched the nearest wall next to me, and headed to my next class, but the thoughts of what those two were doing never left my mind. I walked out during the lunch break towards the gates. I was suddenly stopped by Sakura, and she was smirking. I didn't have the patience for this, and I looked at her in her, "I win" mode. _

"_Not now Sakura. I'm not in the mood." I said angrily._

_But she still walked alongside me, not speaking and she looked so smug. We reached an abandoned parking lot, and I decided to walk in it, because it was faster to the restaurant... Then it happened..._

"_Ino told me she dumped you." Sakura said pleased with herself._

"_Your, point and case is?" I asked as my patience ran thin._

"_Nothing... And I saw you get rejected by your dean's son. Some girls passed by me from your school saying what happened." She added._

"_It doesn't matter. He's just another toy." _

"_Well if he was a toy, he was your favorite, because when he was taken, the pain stricken look across your face said everything." She said "And it was delicious, I want to see you torture like that for years now." She smiled sadistically. _

"_And since when did you become a sadist?" I asked angrily._

"_The many years I loved you were wasted, now you are nothing." She said. "I live to see you in pain and torture, after all it looks beautiful on your now ugly face." She spat bitterly._

"_So I guess you enjoyed seeing my wrists slit on my bed that day you came to visit me, and when you wretched and heaved on my floor after seeing me die in front of you." I smiled as her face faltered "I enjoy seeing your face like this too, Sakura." I said pushing her against the concrete wall._

"_What are you doing?" She asked her face frightened. I just smiled back._

"_I'm gonna put to the test if you are truthfully over me and I'm gonna break your heart more than I ever did before." I said sadistically._

_I leaned down and kissed her roughly, I sunk my teeth down on her lips and laughing in the kiss as she yelped in pain and the blood surged from her lip into the kiss. I yanked down her skirt and panties and unzipped my zipper and forced my way into her entrance. She screamed loudly and tears fell down her eyes._

"_Well Sakura you have your wish and lost your precious lily to me." I said knowing she saved her virginity for me, I bet this wasn't how she expected it._

_My frustrations and anger dissipated with each thrust, and instead of her, I pictured that this was Uzumaki that I continued to penetrate, and the look on his face was of pure torture for regretting what he did to me. I ejaculated right into Sakura, and threw her against the wall. I watched as she wept, and the cum slowly flowing down her thighs. I realized that as I rode my pain and anger out into her she started to suffer. Then it occurred to me that I just raped her, and that would mess my plan and my life up. So I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms and kissed her on the lips softly._

"_Sakura, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you... I love you." I said softly._

"_Bu- but you told, me you only like blond hair and blue eyes." She said shocked._

"_That's because I was afraid to have a commitment, I loved you for the longest, I just wanted to have more fun, before I planned to be tied down, I was angry and rode my frustrations out on you." I lied to her._

"_Sasuke, I love you, and even if you needed to go around to be satisfied with me, I wouldn't have stopped you... Just promise you'll love me and always think about me and I'll forgive you for everything." Sakura said._

"_Of course, now get dressed and I'll take you home." I said realizing her house was only a few blocks away._

"_Okay." She said "Sasuke, kiss me once more?" she asked._

_I bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When she finished getting dressed I walked her home. She told me she would call the school and let them know that she was feeling sick and couldn't make the rest of her afternoon classes. I simply walked back to the school campus, and towards my next classes. I bumped into Neji, the last person I needed to see. He was smirking and started to open his dumb trap._

"_Uchiha, man, that kid's a wild one." He said happily. I saw the visible hickeys and his lips were swollen. I wanted to punch his lights out._

"_Whatever, I'll be late for my government class." _

"_Didn't you hear?" Neji frowned "Afternoon classes are cancelled, something about a serious meeting." He laughed._

"_Oh, well I ran back here for no fucking reason." I said turning around and heading back to my house._

_I finally walked through the door and was greeted by Kaiba, who was sitting at the table with coffee and happily chatting to someone at the table. I thought it was Itachi when in truth, it was some one I was least expecting... Uzumaki Naruto._

"_UZUMAKI! What are you doing here!?" I screamed shocked._

"_Oh Sasuke, you're home... Well your new friend said he was here to visit you, so I let him in."_

"_Thanks, Kaori." I said while grabbing Uzumaki and pulling him upstairs._

"_You called me by my first name..." I heard her say before I walked into my room._

"_Okay, explain why you know where I live, stalker?" I asked angrily._

"_Being the son of the Dean and having a slutty secretary makes these kinds of things easy ya know." He said dropping on my bed._

"_Why are you here?" I asked._

"_Because I missed you... that Neji kid was okay and all, but I liked you better." He grabbed me on top of him and wrapped his legs around me. "Unless..." He licked the shell of my ear and kissed it. "You want me to think otherwise." He smiled._

"_No way..." And with that I pounced into him all night. Ever since then he's been coming home with me everyday..._

_Present..._

It was Saturday morning and all of a sudden I'm on a shopping date with him. He was wearing a fishnet tank top and a black jacket with black baggy jeans. I smiled at him as he talked about his adventures in America. Suddenly some guys walked pass whistling at him, and he blew a kiss. I was beyond pissed at those shit heads for grabbing his attention. So I walked over to one and punched his face in. I smirked at Uzumaki and he smirked back at me.

"What's your problem, your boyfriend is the slut over there flirting back."

I spit in his face. "Don't call him a slut; he's free to fuck anyone he wants, unless they can beat me." I smiled sadistically.

I was envious of anyone that received his attention from me. I was so envious I went through all means to get it back... I didn't understand it... I treated him like anyone I got in a relationship with... But it was like he was a river and the more I was with him... the deeper I sank to the bottom, never wanting to resurface; and I will continue to swim until he drowns in me, like I've drowned in him.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**KM: And there you have it! ENVY... That green- eyed monster... It looks like it caught Sasuke bad... Stay tuned for next chapter... :GLUTTONY...**

**UNTIL THEN PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Gluttony

**Hey There, KM, still hanging on... It's so hot here but that's not the point... The point is that a new chappie is here... Gluttony... don't ya know? So Enjoy**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It's starting to get colder and colder here...But I can't feel it any way. In the hustle and bustle streets of cities, you don't usually focus on such trivial matters. I just sat in the kitchen gobbling plate after plate of food, because it was the only way to get that blond off of my already screwed up mind.

"Well aren't we being a little fat ass?"

"Kaiba, did anyone tell you that your voice sounds like a thousand screeching violins?" I asked.

"Um well you just did but I never really listened to you, now did I?" She said smugly.

I ignored her while shoving piles of food down my gluttonous mouth. I had a stupid economics paper to type but unfortunately, I couldn't focus on the world ending right now at this point. Because all that occupied my mind was food and Uzumaki, I just wanted only those two things. Kaiba was just looking at me.

"Kaiba, I'm pretty sure I'd rather have you with Itachi than staring at me..." I said.

"Fine, all mighty fat ass." She said finding amusement in my little situation. I was about to retort when I heard the door bell chime. Kaiba left to answer the door and someone I was not expecting came in.

"Hello Sasuke..." Sakura greeted.

Kaiba looked at us, and decided to leave us alone, and no doubt went to bug Itachi. I seriously wondered if it was legal for her to even live here... But when your father is the owner of a powerful company and when your brother owns a company that said company wants to merge with and your daughter magically ends up near engaged to said brother, some laws can totally be broken.

"Sakura... Um how are you?" I said recovering from the shock.

"I'm fine Sasuke, thanks for worrying..." She said happily.

I pushed some of the plates aside. "Um, excuse me, I've been eating like a pregnant woman." I laughed. But she didn't laugh with me.

"Um... your voracious appetite aside..." she joked calmly. "I have to talk to you."

I knew my life was heading down hill from there on... Two things you do not want to hear from some one's mouth, are 'We need to talk' or 'I have to talk to you.'

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant with your child." She said.

"HOLY SHIT, THAT'S SOME NEWS!!!" I heard Kaiba scream.

"KAIBA! MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" I screamed and then heard some fast footsteps.

"... Get an abortion." I said simply. She stared at me, totally devastated.

"But, Sasuke... This is your baby, why would I do that when I love you so much." She said. "Besides, you said that you loved me, and was ready to commit... I don't want to give birth to some love child!"

"You mean you don't want to go down the same road as your mother, right?" I scoffed knowing why she was fighting so hard to keep us together and raise the baby. "Listen Sakura if you don't want a love child then, abort it. I wasn't planning on marrying you, so whether you keep it or not, it would have been one."

"Sasuke how- how could you be so cruel... Your parents wouldn't want you-" She stopped as a plate was sent whizzing only a few inches from her face. It shattered and broke.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, SAKURA! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT DAY!" I screamed. "WHETHER THEY HAVE A SAY IN THE MATTER OR NOT, I WON'T HEAR THEM WILL I!"

"Sasuke... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Sakura started sobbing.

"Sakura, abort the baby or I will abort you from my life as a friend and lover." I said calmly.

"Okay, Sasuke... I won't keep the baby." Sakura said getting up. "Excuse me, I'll go home now."

She left the house as I slid down in my chair. What the fuck was she thinking, keeping that baby to ruin my life...? It's already been a month and I have Uzumaki as my fuck buddy, the sex is awesome and no one tries to fuck him knowing who they would have to deal with. But it's not fulfilling knowing that he's still sleeping around with whoever he pleases... It's like he's cheating on me, I mean I still slept with who I pleased but... It's like a painful feeling seeped in my chest, and we promised that we could do whoever we wanted no strings attached...

'Fuck this depressive thinking... I'm gonna make me a hot dog... actually I call for pizza.'

As I dialed the number and ordered the pizzas, my stomach started churning. I quickly hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom and puked up my three breakfasts and lunches. I walked out the bathroom and saw Itachi, who had a concerned look on his face. I did feel guilty about making himself worry about me so much, but if I told him about how I was feeling lately, he'd send me to one of those places and worry about me even more.

"Um... I ordered pizzas, so you won't have to cook..." I said smiling.

"Um... thanks... I just wanted to ask if you were okay... Kaori has been telling me that you've been eating a lot... And you barely even ate at all..." Itachi said "And now you're puking... Sasuke..."

'Oh no I think he knows my problem...'

"Are you bulimic?" Itachi asked.

I stared at him frozen in place... He accused me... of having an eating... disorder.

"Sasuke, you aren't fat!" Itachi suddenly broke out in hysterics. "You're actually too skinny by my standards..."

"Itachi, I am not eating and then blowing chunks to lose weight." I stared at him incredulously. "I've been eating a bit more than my stomach allows... I'm really not sticking my finger down my throat."

'Although _**other**_ objects have made its way down there.' I smirked inwardly.

"Oh... Sorry..." He said blushing. "So... I heard about... Sakura- chan..."

"Yeah, we took care of it." I replied.

"Um, how will Naruto- kun feel about this?"

Yeah well, see, Uzumaki is popular with every one he meets; he comes over quite often, Kaiba absolutely loves him and even Itachi took a liking to him, but they have no idea of my relationship with him so I really wondered why Itachi would ask me such a thing.

"Um why should Uzumaki feel anything towards this situation that I have with Sakura at this moment?" I asked Itachi.

"Because isn't Naruto- kun your boyfriend?" He asked.

"... What gives you that idea?"

"Well you two talk a lot, he always calls, and you two go out even on weekends... And I see that sparkle in his eyes when he talks to you." He paused "And I can't really explain it but, your face takes on a nicer tone whenever you talk to him and I've never seen you do that with any of your past boyfriends and girlfriends." He finished.

Well I'm not really sure what he was talking about really, it was actually confusing... I mean yeah, I feel so different when I talk to him... but that means nothing.

"Well we aren't and we are just really good friends, strictly platonic." I lied my ass off to him.

"Well, I think you should tell him, you may discover more than you think." Itachi said going downstairs.

I pulled out my cell phone; America's Suitehearts was playing, and that meant that only one person was calling.

'_What do you want Uzumaki?' I asked._

"_Oh Sasuke did I call you during an inappropriate time with someone?" He laughed._

'_YOU DIPSHIT! DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!' I said feeling weirdly offended by the fact he said that._

"_Um sorry, I wanted to invite you over... to my house."_

'_Seriously? I thought you never invited people over to your place.'_

'_... well you're my first so get ready to come over, my house isn't far from yours and I'm outside your door.'_

_Click_

The doorbell rings and suddenly I hear 'hello Naruto- kun, Sasuke's upstairs.' So I simply walked in my room and threw on some decent clothing.

"Hey Sasuke, did you really barf your guts up in the toilet, Kaori told me you were eating like a total fat ass, and just puked it out." Uzumaki said concerned.

He took off his coat and hung it on my closet hook. I was about to yell, but he sat next to me and held my hand and started to rub my back. When I looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling and I finally saw what Itachi was talking about. My heart started thumping fast in my chest and I felt my face heating up.

"Baby... are you okay?" He asked me.

I usually never allowed any one to call me by pet names such as baby, sweetie, or honey. But with him it was fine perfectly normal, and the feeling that I felt around him wasn't lust, far from it, at this point the only physical contact I needed from him was just this.

"I'm fine Naruto." I smiled. But he jumped from the bed and he ran to the door.

"You are not my Sasuke! Who are you and what do you want!?" He screamed. "Sasuke would never use my first name in such an endearing tone, and I doubt he'd want to be called 'baby' by a sex buddy."

"... Well maybe not 'your' Sasuke, not knowing I could be owned. But last time I checked I am Sasuke Uchiha and I do what I want." I said irritated.

"Okay, you're still my loveable Sasuke..." He blushed realizing what he just said. "So... My house, now." He said throwing my coat at me.

We walked down the stairs and saw Itachi and Kaiba eating the pizza I ordered. I told them that I was going over at Naruto's house. Then we walked out the door and towards the corner of the street. Snow started falling and suddenly a black car drove up and Naruto got into the back seat, and signaled for me to get in with him.

"Good Evening, Naruto- Chan, are you going back to the estate?" The woman who was driving the car asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Naruto, you told me one time that you have more than one relative working at the school right?"

"Um, yeah... My Dad is obviously the big shot, My granny, Tsunade, is the dean of the Medical building and my godfather, Jiraiya, is head of the writing program." He said. "Um and other people are friends of my dad. Kakashi- sensei is my dad's student. So I have connections in the School and out of the school."

I looked at him, his face looked sad and unhappy, and... bitter.

"Oh, Sasuke we're here!" He suddenly smiled.

I looked out the window. His house was freakin' huge! I mean this coming from the son of an international business man, sounds stupid but... damn, this house was big.

"Sasuke!" He said in a whiny voice. "Come on, or I'll call you sweetie bunches."

I think I puked in my mouth some, and dragged him to the front door, praying he never said that again and told him to take out his keys. It was dark and the house was empty. He dragged me up the stairs and down a dark hallway and into what I had assumed as his room. When he finally turned on the light, I was stunned. There was artwork plastered all over the walls, some were pictures of the dean and other people that I recognized worked at the schools. There were some of the people that were in our classes with us, including that Hyuuga shithead. There was one of Kaiba and Itachi, but none of me or himself. I saw a covered easel in the corner by one of his windows.

"You're good artist, what the hell are you doing in the business program?" I asked seriously wanting to know.

"My father never wanted me to do anything... I wanted to do, or my mother... He's the reason I never committed to anything." He said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Oh..." I didn't say anything... I couldn't... I wanted to comfort him, but truth was I couldn't... I didn't know how to. So I ended up embracing him...

"Sasuke... I ..."

"Naruto, the damage was done long before you met me... I want to take your pain away... I never want anything bad to happen to you..." I said.

"Sasuke... be my boyfriend?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Are... you... serious? But you told me that you wouldn't tie down to anyone..." I asked.

"Well Sasuke... I want you as my boyfriend, and there's a first for everything." He said "But, I won't promise you anything... I will still sleep freely with who I choose."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing... Naruto wanted me to be his first boyfriend... I didn't care that he just told me that he would still be a slut, I was too happy to care.

"Why me... I'm not exactly pure myself, I told you how I treated my boyfriends and girlfriends in the past... I told you how I lust for a certain type of person."

"Sasuke, I called you baby, isn't that an indication towards, how I feel towards you. I'm affectionate around you and you only." He said getting frustrated.

"I got Sakura pregnant and told her to abort the kid!" I said frantically.

I didn't like this... I was falling in love with Naruto... I knew I was. It was only a month, but I can tell he's falling for me as well. It won't work... two sluts falling in love; I know we will constantly cheat on each other. I call him by his first name and think about him to almost obsession. I need him to think of me as a sex toy and nothing more.

"I don't care; she has nothing to do with me... Sasuke." He dropped his cigarette in the ash tray next to him and tackled me on the bed. "Even if you raped her in anger, which is probably why she is pregnant, I want you by my side." He violently crashed his lips down on mine.

I caved in, and I stuck my tongue in his mouth and flipped him on the bottom. I continuously thrusted against him, over and over again, the friction creating torturously passionate sparks through our bodies. He moaned my name loudly and held on to my waist forcing me down on to him. I thrusted harder and violently knowing that I was closer to his body.

"Sas- SASUKE...!" He came so fast that I hadn't noticed myself starting to come.

"Sas- Sasuke, we haven't done anything explicitly sexual, and yet you made me come with dry humping." He said. "No one has ever made me do that before."

"You're dead set on making...hah... become your boyfriend, huh?" I was breathing heavily, coming down from the orgasm.

"Yes, so just say you'll do it."

"I guess I really can't refuse you huh?" I smirked at him.

"No you can't... Sasuke..." He laughed kissing my nose. "Can I still call you baby?"

"Why?"

"Um, I feel sexy when I do..." He turned completely red.

"Fine, but only baby, and if I feel like it I'll call you it back." I said.

"Fine, Sasuke, and only you can call me that."

"Baby..."

"Yes Sasuke." He squeaked, I guess he was shocked that I used it so soon.

"I'm really hungry... Can you order, like, three extra large everything pizzas?"

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**KM: Oh man... they're dating... had a sexy moment and Sasuke is still being gluttonous... Well that's it for this chapter... Stay tuned for the next chapter... Sloth...**


	4. Sloth

**KM: SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG! UPDATING THE STORY! I WAS WORKING HARD AT SCHOOL AND HAVING FUN... SO I WILL START THE CHAPTER... SORRY AGAIN!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I... Sasuke Uchiha... Am in love with Naruto Uzumaki... He is all I think about... There are days where I do nothing unless it means that I can see Naruto, some call it 'whipped', I call it love. It's been exactly three months since Naruto and I have started dating, and it is currently December 24th. Right now I am curled up in my bed, looking up at the twinkling night stars... awaiting midnight... I'm pretty sure that my little bundle of cute is currently hyper even in his dreams.

"Mmm- baby, are you awake right now?" I hear Naruto mumble.

"Yeah, you can say that Naruto." I reply.

"...Oh okay..." he yawns.

"Ten minutes until Christmas, Naru..."

At this he completely sits up in bed with big crystal blue eyes.

"NO WAY!!!I LOVE CHRISTMAS! BECAUSE YOU GET FOOD, FOOD AND MORE FOOD!" He bounced giddily.

"Which translates into ramen, ramen and more ramen." I chuckled when he pouted.

"... Ha, very funny... but this Christmas is even more special than you think!" Naruto said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have a special boyfriend to share it with."

"Oh really, so you're cheating on me now?"

Naruto playfully smacks my shoulder.

"Don't get jealous of yourself, it isn't cute at all." He sighs.

"I was just joking... But how is school going?" I asked.

"... Perfect as usual..."

"Oh..."

Naruto stared at me smiling. I couldn't possibly tell him I'd been failing my classes, but whenever he called I would drop whatever it was that I happened to be doing at the moment, just to be with him and when I came home I felt so lazy, as if there was nothing left to do... So I slept or lolled around until he called me. So I told my professors that my home life was a bit hard... And they took it easy on me...

"What about you?" He asked next.

Either two things would happen... I could tell him the full truth of why I'd be failing and he'd be creeped out that I am so obsessed with him and want to break up; or I could tell him the hybrid truth and he'd go all worried girlfriend on me...

"School is going fine, as usual." I said.

"Wow, how you manage to spend so much time with me and still get all of your assignments done must mean you are, like, super flexible!"

I kind of shivered almost as if he knew I was lying...

"Oh yeah? Because that isn't all I'm flexible with, baby."

"Sasuke, you are so horny... like a high school boy."

"Can't help it... I was backed up for three whole years, y' know?"

"... Sasuke, wanna talk about it?" Naruto said touching my shoulder...

"Well there really isn't much to say... My life was like a regular angsty fuck up story... I started out happy with both of my parents who loved me... then ended with no parents. Tried to attempt suicide and failed, Itachi saw and entered me in an institute for mentally unstable kids." I said bitterly. "And that's the story of my life."

"Sasuke, this isn't funny, I want to know." Naruto said sternly.

I wanted to tell him piss off, go to hell or screw you... I don't know if it was the look in his eyes that said, 'no sex for a week, bitch!' or if it was just him that made me open up.  
"Fine! I'll tell you..."

_**Flashback**_

_It all started in exactly the summer before I started 9__th__ grade. I hated that time of year because my parents would always leave on their annual 'Leave Itachi and Sasuke alone in our big mother fucking mansion' vacation; and being the little momma boy I was, hated that day. But that summer, the plane to Hawaii was bombed by terrorists, and what do you know my mother and father was on the plane to heaven. By the 2__nd__ term, I lost my mind. The ghetto kids, who I would shun and make fun of how they were raised socially, were my best friends. I broke my uniform code and smoked and did all types of drugs. I had sex like a freaking energizer bunny... And at that time I realized how picky I was being, settling on my blond, blue eye fetish._

_Then Sakura Haruno, my obsessive childhood friend, confessed to me... and I told her bluntly:_

"_You just missed your chance to hop on this Haruno, because I just realized my type of person and you don't fit the criteria." I smiled at her._

"_Sasuke what's wrong with you... You keep breaking rules, and you hang out with Takeda's gang... You aren't acting like yourself..."_

"_Of course I am... you just don't really know me..." I spit out my gum on the hallway floor._

"_Are you acting like this because of your parents?" She asked._

_And if I recalled I smacked her... Oh my gosh, I can't believe he hit a girl. Well fucking believe it and I'll punch the next girl who fucks with me._

_I ran home that day and picked up a pretty silver razor and cut happy little strokes down my arm... By time I realized what I was doing I was soaked in blood, and the only thing that came to mind was... cut the artery..._

_Then I heard annoying loud as hell bang on my door. I saw Sakura heaving her guts up on my carpet and Itachi with a frantic face, then everything went black._

_Then I spent three years in a rehabilitation institute for teenage fuck ups... I mean you name them, they had em... Sociopaths, Bipolar kids, druggies, alcoholics and much more..._

_Got out of that white prison by senior year and made it in my old high school. Apparently I made some kind of reputation, because girls and guys were constantly trying to jump in my pants and kids didn't mess with me... My life went from regular and wealthy to pathetic and wealthy..._

_**End of flashback**_

"Sasuke..."

"It's fine, I don't want your sympathy, and you'll piss me off."

"Oh... Okay, I'll leave it alone... but thanks for sharing with me Sasuke." Naruto tried to smile but failed.

"Oh whatever..."

Its fine, knowing I shared that story with the one who has captured my existence, but unfortunately I can't say that I have captured his existence because he was true to his words... even though he limited some of his fuck buddies, he still did it with them, he didn't feel tied down. At first I considered having fun with some of my buddies, but then thought how sad it have been to find out his first special boyfriend actually sleeps around still, he constantly tells me he doesn't care but I still can't bring myself to do it.

"Sasuke it's... Christmas..." Naruto said shyly.

"...I'm aware..."

"I have a gift to you that I haven't given anyone else..."

He got up and sat on my lap... Naruto was decked out in a Santa's little helper suit. It was spandex and had a low cut green vest that stopped short below the nipples. He had on short booty shorts which had bells and little candy canes stuck around them; he wore a red hat and green fuzzy boots.

"Sasuke... I want to give you my full and honest commitment... no more sleeping around..." Naruto said happily.

I froze in place; my hands on his waist were stuck there... Naruto just wanted to make commitment with me, a man whore just like him... albeit a picky one, but a man whore none the less.

"Baby, you alive in there, oy, Sasuke!" I heard him call, and then he suddenly rose up and sat back down... hard. I bucked my hips up in response.

"I knew that would wake you up..." He chuckled.

"Naruto... don't toy with my emotions, did you just say that you wanted to be committed?"

"Yeah, don't you believe me..." He trailed off when my lips came in contact with his.

~Lemon~

I looked at him with intense eyes... I couldn't believe that Naruto Uzumaki wants to be my committed boyfriend... It was fucking incredible. I cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch and touched mine in return...

I closed the gap once more nibbling on his bottom lip and fully enjoying it, He parted his lips allowing me full dominance and I took it, by sticking my tongue in his mouth. He started to wrestle with my tongue and lost completely; I just shoved his tongue back in his mouth and chuckled, when I pulled away.

"So this Christmas..." I whispered in his ear while licking the shell of his ear feeling him shiver from the contact. " Do you want to be naughty or nice." I finished giving the outer shell one last hard suck.

"... I- I want to be what I've been all year..." He panted.

"... Hm, I see... well that's quite the amount of naughty you've been, I'm not so sure that you can handle the punishment."

I slipped my hand in to his short vest and tweaked one of his hard nipples. He moaned out loud, and bent over and bit the part between my neck and shoulder blades. I screamed in his mouth.

"What was that for, Naruto?"

"I decided I wanted more punishment and what better way, to get that by being more naughty!"

I chuckled and slammed him against the bed. His face was completely shocked; I bent over and bit harshly on his nipple. He cried out in a strangled moan of pain and pleasure at the same time.

"So Naruto, are you my bitch?" I asked while lapping the blood from his nipple.

"No, I'm not your bitch..." He said seductively, while grinding his hips in a rotating position against mine.

"Oh fuck. You're not a bitch, you're a filthy slut."

"Sasuke!" he screamed while hooking his legs around my waist and rocking his hips harshly against mine.

"Naruto, if you cum, I will fuck you so hard in the mattress, you'll need a crane to pull you out."

"T-then, hah, stop talking dirty to, ha, uh... fuck!" He unhooked his legs, as I felt something sticky spread all across my thighs...

"Hmhmhm, oh my little baby, you shouldn't have done that for now I really have to punish you!"

"Oh, master Sasuke..." He dragged out in a long deep moan. "Take me..."

"Oh, baby, did you forget, I call your shots now... Bend that cute little ass over." I said.

Naruto bent over and I took my fuzzy black handcuffs and chained him to the bed.

"Baby, what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked a bit nervous.

I grabbed a leather belt on the floor and whipped him straight across the ass, and in response was one of his fucking sexy pain moans. He started panting as the belt kept lunging forward snapping off of his now reddened cheeks. I put the belt down and pinched all of his welts; and in return, he moaned. I smacked it and then I sucked on his little bruises.

"SASUKE!" he screamed in ecstasy. "You're being a fucking dildo; put your hard and wide cock in my tight ass!"

I looked at him shocked... He never used to talk so... passionate, in bed.

"So how would you like this turn?"

I unlocked his chains and he instantly flipped me on the bed, he didn't even stretch himself and slammed hard on my erection. We both cried out in pleasure and pain. I could believe how tight he was; his muscles squeezing me in so much pleasure that it hurt.

"Baby! You idiot! You could have torn something badly, doing that!"

"Sasuke, this is your present, right now I'm helping my Santa, who has one big package." He winked at me.

Naruto steadily rocked up and down and back and forth creating friction so sexy, that it hurt. Then he did something unthinkable; he bent over in a 45 degree angle hovering over my face and pressed hard down on me while rotating. He took one of his candy canes and slipped it on my mouth; he started to lick between my lips and suck. I flipped my tongue and the candy cane was in between his mouth and mine. Our tongues clashing, his ass pumping me in exotic ways and the passion all came back to me, just sent me over the edge, as I screamed loudly and came hard in to him. I felt it shooting out so fast and rapidly, he moaned from the speed and rode out the orgasm with me.

"Hey Naruto." I said smiling up at him.

"What, baby?"

"Merry Christmas... I love you..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really!"

"Yeah, really..."

"Sasuke, I love you too."

"Oh yeah, Naruto."

"Yes, baby?" He asked ready to fall asleep.

"You sure know how to 'ship' a package!" I smiled seductively.

"Well next time I'll really deliver." He said dirtily in my ear.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KM: SOORRRY.... I AM SO TIRED. THE CONSTANT TESTS AND STUDYING IS LEAVING NO KM TIME... SORRY I WILL TOTALLY TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN, REALL Y SOON! TILL NEXT CHAPTER: Greed**


	5. Greed

**KM: Hello, It's me and I'm back... Well I'm a little late... but I am for almost everything!**

**Well for you guys...**

* * *

Christmas break is now over and I am still in love with my sweet little temptation. I'm so happy he's committed to me, but I can't help but wonder after all, I mean he committed to me about a week and a half ago... I mean what if he's hanging out with someone else having a more fun time... or what if his dad found out about us and trapped him in... the closet!

"I've got to find out how he is doing right now!" I said to myself hysterically.

One fucking ring, two fucking rings, three fucking rings... pick up damnit

"... Sasuke... It's five in the morning you..." He yawned. "Dipshiii...t" he slurred with morning giving him a kick in the ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just woke up so I thought it was a bit later."

"Whatev... Whaddya want... I had one steamy dream, and you woke me up."

"Why be sad when you're talking to real thing?" I said laughing.

"Wow... I'm dating a super sized bowl of miso ramen." He said.

"You were cheating on me in your dreams too?" Naruto laughed at the comment.

"That whole jealousy thing isn't cute."

I was tired truthfully, but as long as I knew that Naruto was safe or not cheating it didn't matter.

"Hey Naruto, wanna ditch classes today and chill at your house?" I asked him.

"Fine, but can you ditch... I mean can you take that hit to your grade, because I'm the dean's son... so yeah I'm fine."

'...He had a point...' I thought. 'Being an Uchiha can only get me so far. I'm positive my average is bordering between 80 and 70. I can afford to take one more hit to my grade... I guess.'

"Sure Naruto, I'll be right over..." I said quickly walking to my shower.

"... Sure..."

As I hung up the phone, I stepped into a warm shower for once, it was soothing and I let a sigh out of my mouth. The water warmed me on both the outside and inside. I never felt so happy, but I wanted more, I wanted to feel euphoric, absolutely fucking on cloud 9. But what on earth could make me so happy? I stepped outside my shower. And looked out of my window; it was a winter wonderland outside. It was white everywhere, nothing could hide from the onslaught of snow, and it was eternally peaceful, nothing could break my peace.

"SASUKE!"

Well... except that. As I turned around I saw Kaiba looking at me angrily.

"What is it now Kaori?" I asked not in the mood to talk to her.

"Sasuke! Stop ditching your classes." She said quietly.

I removed my towel in front of her and walked towards my dresser. She was completely unfazed by me.

"... I didn't know you cared, I'll keep that in mind." I said now pulling a pair of jeans over my boxers.

"...I don't... Itachi's very worried about you enough as it is." She said.

"So, I'm gonna just go to school get my degree and take over the family business." I said putting on my coat.

"Yeah, but I forgot to mention one thing... You have to pass you dingbat."

"... Get off my ass, Kaori." I said. "I'm not going to let Itachi down."

"... Whatever... I don't know why my Itachi-kins, even worries about you."

"...Itachi-kins?" I asked. "He lets you call him that?"

"... Well, no... But it's a cute nickname."

"No comment." I said walking out of my door and running down the steps.

I ran out the door and took the car from the garage and drove to Naruto's estate. I walked up to the large gates and spoke into the intercom, it was Naruto's voice. He opened up the gates and allowed me to pass through, walking to his door. When I finally made it, Naruto's personal maid, Iruka, answered the door and led me to his room.

I was greeted by Naruto wearing glasses, with an open silk shirt, light orange boxers and tons of cigarette butts in his ash tray, as he furiously typed on his laptop, while standing in front of a blank canvas...

"Wow, someone is stressed..." I said laughing at him.

"... Sasuke!" He jumped. "When did you get here?" He asked.

"Um, you answered the intercom, and opened the gates for me." I said.

"Oh that was you?" He said sheepishly.

"... Yes it was me you dumbass." I said feeling somewhat angry.

I just plopped down on his bed and stared at him as he lit another cigarette and typed some more while squeezing paint out into a tube.

"So Whatcha doing?" I asked him.

"Finishing up that stupid government paper..." He stopped. "By the way, how'd you finish it... so quickly?"

"Government paper? What government paper?" I asked.

"The one that counts for 50% of our grade, you twit." He said getting frustrated.

"Oh..."

"Sasuke, why have you been skipping your classes and not doing your assignments, huh?" He asked angrily.

I was like a deer caught in the headlights. "...Um, how do you know this?"

"I checked your academic files on the school registry. Your grades have been sucking ass, dude." He explained. "Kaori and Itachi kept asking if you were in any trouble at school."

I had nothing to say. Because in the end I ended up worrying Naruto instead of helping him; he looked at me with one of the most painful expressions. And suddenly took of his thick glasses, showing me his blue eyes filled with grief and worry.

"Sasuke, why have you been lying to me, I thought once we became committed you would share all your problems with me. It's not like I'm asking for fucking marriage or something." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I-"

"Save it, if you're gonna lie again!" He screamed at me.

After a long awkward silence, Naruto finally broke the ice, but with something unexpected... He was talking about his mother... A topic that has been avoided for as many times as I can remember, and he just started to tell me about her...

"Sasuke, you know my mom... Uzumaki Kushina, right?"

I just looked at him unaware if I should answer or just listen, so I chose the latter.

"She was a handful... a complete badass who did what she wanted when she wanted." He said smiling as he closed the laptop and thrusted it in my direction, and I understood that he wanted me to type the report. As I opened up the laptop, I opened a new page and started on my report.

"She wore her school uniform incorrectly, has been arrested and even got kicked out of some schools." He said while painting a profile of a head. "But no one really knew her. No one tried to get close to her, so she became leader of a gang."

"... Really?" I asked typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Yeah." He said smiling. He started to flesh in the painting. "Her group's name was called the Crimson visitors; because her motto was 'When ever I pay you a visit, I will make you bleed.' But that wasn't who she really was."

I watched as Naruto painted. His face was completely angelic, he smiled and his eyes sparkled brilliantly as he laid a stroke on the canvas. I saw a face on the head. It was a woman with emerald green eyes and lovely alabaster skin and a gentle smile.

"She was actually a genius, and had the skills to get somewhere in life... But my grandma told her the farthest she would ever go was how long she could spread her legs. No one else could help her. Then she met my father in her cesspool of a high school." He said frowning as he filled in some intricate and small details.

"He was a senior and was popular with everyone. But my father actually hated people and only hid behind a mask." He said while coloring the lips. "One day, he caught her outside smoking, on his prefect duty, and tried to talk to her."

I listened not even realizing I was halfway done with my report. "So what happened?"

"Well..." he continued. "She told him he was ugly."

"..."I stared at Naruto. "That was, um, unexpected."

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled. "So she said that he should just shut the fuck up and just smoke with her."

"He openly traded insults with her and at some point in life; he was slowly falling in love with her. But she was uncertain." He said while painting in long red hair and a green hair ornament.

"When he graduated and took over the school at age 23, she was 21 and still getting into fights on the street. Until one day she did something reckless and ran into a gang ambush, awaiting her death, but my father came to her rescue. She asked why would he waste his successful life on a whore like herself and he replied 'That if he was wasting his life on a whore would he have just risked his life for her." Naruto said.

"My mother became his wife in a whirlwind marriage, and became pregnant with me. They were in love, but then my dad became controlling, telling my mom what to wear, how to speak, and when to speak." He said sadly as he finished his painting. "She couldn't take it any more and left for America, and she took me with her. My dad didn't chase after me because he didn't want news of the family being broken up and mess with his reputation." He said setting down his palette and brush.

"I hate my father, he was the main reason I never committed to anything and why when something got too serious, I would drop it right away."

I looked at the picture, and the woman was abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous. Her silky long red hair gently flew behind her and her face had the gentlest of smiles I have ever seen.

"This was my mother." He smiled. "I always feel guilty when I looked at her... When I remembered all the crap I put her through."

"Where is she now?" I asked putting the final period at the end of my last statement.

"Touring all over the world; she realized she had a passion for photography, after meeting my first serious girlfriend, before I broke her heart." I cringed at the mentioning of his first ever girlfriend.

He took a painting out from the closet. Then he showed me a picture of a girl with neck length raven colored hair, and a bubbly expression. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and she wore a black mini dress.

"Her name was Carla. She was my first friend in America... And we slowly started to like each other... I ended up asking her out and when she met my mom, they would take pictures together... But then we had sex, and she wanted to be committed to me, but then I remembered my mom and dad, and I ran from her and avoided her. She killed herself soon after we both entered high school." Naruto's eyes started to water. "I wished I could take it all back and apologize to her."

I felt total anger... and greed. I swore I was losing my already fucked up mind, because I took his picture and his Zippo and set the picture aflame and threw it out his window.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He asked furiously.

"Naruto, you're my boyfriend! I love you, I love you only! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS!" I screamed effectively startling him.

"Sasuke..."

"I will not stand here and watch you grieve over something like this. I will get rid of all your sadness, because I am your serious boyfriend!" I said.

I am a filthy liar... Because that isn't at all why I did that, not at all, I did it because I was greedy and wanted Naruto's attention on me only. I was actually relieved when he said she went and offed herself. That meant she was out of the way, I knew that this was it, the day where I completely drowned in insanity, and if this is what it feels like... then I don't want to be sane again... Because Naruto was mine alone, and when I own something, I don't want anything to touch my possessions but me...

"Sasuke, I love you, I really do." He said holding me in an embrace.

"I know, I love you too..."

Yes, he was all mine and I'm all his... He is my poison, and he is killing me each day that goes by.

* * *

**KM: Wasn't Sasuke a bit sadistic in this chapter... I had to think like a total nutcase to write those last few parts... I'm kinda scared for poor Innocent Naru, he has no idea how mentally unstable his first love is... Stay tuned for the next chapter... Wrath.**


	6. Wrath

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! THIS IS CHAPPIE 6, OF TOTAL DAMNATION. THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER BASED ON NARUTO'S POV. ALSO A BIG ASS TIME SKIP OCCURS... THEY GRADUATED AND SASUKE TOOK OVER THE FAMILY BUSINESS. A SPECIAL PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS. ENJOY! SORTA LATE THOUGH... SORRY BOUT THAT...**

* * *

"Sasuke... Is that you?" I asked hearing a door slam.

"Yeah..."

It's been 6 years, since Sasuke and I met, and we are living together in a new estate. My dad was completely pissed of that I chose to be committed to Sasuke, but I don't care about what my father really thinks anyway. But I've been noticing something weird, Sasuke has been very distant lately, and always asking, and I by that I mean demanding, to know why I stay out longer than I should. It's like he's becoming obsessed and insane, and it's scaring me.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in that icy voice. "I love you..."

I wince before walking over to him and embracing him. "I love you too, Sasuke." I said.

"You're lying..." He said suddenly spinning me around. "I saw you the other day, with that girl." He said pushing me roughly on the couch.

"What the f-" A pair of angry and ravishing lips cut me off. I know this routine, it was kinky at first, but now it turns into full blown rape... Sasuke would come in angry and I'd help him relieve stress... but now he's taking this anger thing to another level.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" I said punching his cheek.

His head snaps at me angrily as he wipes the blood off his cheek glaring at me. "Naruto, I fucking saw you flirting with that co-worker of yours... She had long bleached hair and big brown eyes!"

I tried to recall what he was talking about, and then I remembered. "Ayumi!? Sasuke you've got it all wrong. All we did was go out to pick up coffee, we were just hanging out."

"Yeah and you want me to trust your words!" Sasuke screamed. "A former slut?"

"Oh Sasuke, fuck you!" I screamed as tears started flowing out of my eyes. "How could you say that after six fucking years?"

"You asshole! What about you! You're always fucking outside, how am I to know that you aren't the one sleeping around with someone besides me?"

His hand struck me hard across the cheek. I felt so helpless, I was just mercilessly smacked by Sasuke, and the worst part is that he's smiling at me.

"You shouldn't say things about me like that, your beloved boyfriend." Sasuke said kissing the bruise he left on my cheek tenderly. "You know it hurts me badly when you say such things when all I think about is you." I just listened as the tears flew freely and he smiled at me again.

He went lower down to my neck and my breath hitched as he nipped my neck, but not in a good way.

"I love you so much, Naruto." He said

"I know..." I replied crying harder.

My shirt was removed as he bit my nipple harshly.

"I love you more than anything." He said

"I do too, Sasuke." Practically sobbing now...

My pants removed now, but he plays around with me some more instead of finishing the job.

"It hurts how much I love you... you know." He said.

"I'll die from how much I love you Sasuke." I gasped in between sobs.

He now feels that enough is enough and thrusted into me without preparation.

I screamed in total pain, the feeling was head splitting, his grunts mixed with my pain sounded like an awful and sadistic experience. He came inside of me and I already knew that the crimson blood that mixed with his clear sperm, leaked from me. I knew what was coming next, that comment, which hurts after all of it...

"Love me forever, and say you'll never leave me."

"...I'll l-love y-you forever Sasuke and n-not even death will make us p-part." I sobbed harder.

Because even after all of this I still love him, I'll always love him, even if he kills me someday, I'll always love him... forever.

* * *

I woke up in unbearable pain again, but I felt two pairs of really strong arms around me, like before when we were first together, it was like a dream, but then it just turned into a sinful nightmare, that I can't wake up from.

"Mmm... Naruto." I heard Sasuke whine in his sleep. I ended up petting his head.

"Naruto, don't leave me!" He started sweating and his face turning red. "Don't leave me! Don't do it..."

"Sasuke, calm down, I'm right here!"

"No Naruto, I'm sorry, please don't go!" Sasuke screamed. "I- I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Sasuke, man, snap out of it!" I said smacking him.

His eyes snapped open as he instantly tackled me to the floor, sobbing heavily.

"Naruto, I-I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry!" Sasuke said in between sobs. "I didn't mean to do it again..."

I looked at him sympathetically. I wanted to get up and leave, cut my ties to him, but I couldn't because I love him, he's become fragile once more, and I won't let him suffer again. But I guess this is why I didn't want to be tied down, because like my mother, I became torn between what's right and being in love.

"Naruto, are you going to leave me?" Sasuke said crying once more. "Will you leave me like my parents and Itachi... did?"

I looked at him with a loving look and kissed him, he tasted like salt and pain. When you have enough of it, you know what it tastes like.

"No Sasuke, I won't leave you..."

Itachi actually just married Kaori and move a bit further away, but nothing a bullet train or car couldn't take us too. But for some unknown reason Sasuke's been having these psychological attacks and I'm too scared to tell anyone, because he might be taken away from me.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna make coffee, would you like some?" I asked lovingly.

"No, I won't make you work after what I did to you again." He said wiping his tear streaked face and rubbing his red eyes. "I make it along with breakfast."

I winced, praying he'd be called for emergency business. Sasuke, being completely spoiled sucked at cooking... He burnt eggs, to a color darker than black.

"Umm... sure, make whatever you like." He beamed at me.

Suddenly the phone rang, thank you god, and Sasuke went to answer it. I followed him and peered around the door frame, and I saw him signal for me to go there.

"Phone... It's your mother..."

I froze in place, scared. I hadn't spoken to my mother since I ran away from her and went back to dad, but I only did it because I didn't want be troublesome to her anymore.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Naru-chan, is that you!?" She said cheerfully._

"Hello, mom." Those words felt so ancient.

"_Man, you must look so sexy, if that's how your voice sounds." She said laughing happily._

"... Mom, that was totally uncalled for." I said, my voice rising by two octaves.

"_Well finally, you sounded so scared on the phone." She said. "Besides, you don't want to worry your sexy man beast of a boyfriend."_

"... Why on earth did you just call, Sasuke a 'sexy man beast'?" I said glancing back to see him blushing and raising an eyebrow.

"_Oh ho ho, his name is Sasuke, huh. Well..."_

I put the phone on speaker, because I was tired of holding the phone.

"You must love saying his name because I can hear it in your voice. Besides you probably scream it often any way when he's plowing into to you!"

At that comment, I think my whole body froze in the state of a shiny tomato... And Sasuke was fucking giggling. I was now red with fury and embarrassment.

"How do you know I'm not the seme?" I said smiling smugly at Sasuke, who glared at me.

And in response, I got laughter. "...YOU T-THE SE-SEME!" throw in some heavy laughter here and there. "The same boy who slept with orange footy pajamas and a doggy cap till he was 16... No fucking way will you be seme!"

Well since you know I'm being embarrassed by my 45 year old mom... at least I think that's how old she is, let me embarrass myself by screaming like a teenage girl on puberty.

"MOMMY! YOU ARE SO EMBARRASSING!"

And Sasuke was having a fucking cake walk over there laughing and even laughed so hard he ran to the bathroom to pee.

"Mom..." I said taking the phone off of speaker killing any other shots of embarrassment. "Why'd you call?"

"_Because I want to see my darling baby boy... It's been quite the amount of years you know..." Her voice taking a more sorrowful tone. "I'm at the café, you work at and I'd love it if you came to see me."_

"Um, sure mom... I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_I love you, Naru- chan."_

I hung up the phone and turned around to see Sasuke smiling at me...

"Well if she's your mother, this should have been expected." He laughed.

I looked at him. I was scared; I mean I'm going to see my mom, the same loving mother I walked out on 10 years ago. She... still loves me after all of that.

"Sasuke, would... you like to meet... my mom?"

"No way, you're not serious!" He said. "Where is she?" He asked

"She's at the café...my part-time job."

"Really?"

I nodded and walked to get some fresh clothes from the closet in the dressing room. Sasuke watched me put on my clothes; when I looked up he gave me a concerned look.

"Can you meet your mom in that... condition?" He asked looking awfully guilty.

"Yeah, I'll be fine... Besides I think my nervousness will make me forget about... what happened." I said looking at him. "So stop beating yourself up already."

"Yeah, but-" He was cut off by my lips and he put his arms around me in a life threatening embrace.

"Sasuke, just promise that you'll talk to me again about any problem... I'm scared you might be, hurting inside and keeping it bottle in and..." He cut me off with his lips and rested his chin in my hair...

"It's okay; I'll talk to you about everything." He said. "Now let's go, we don't want to keep mom waiting."

"Did you just call my mom...?" I looked up at him. "Sasuke, are you saying..."

"Shhh, we'll get to that later."

* * *

We arrived to see my mom pleasantly sipping a caramel cappuccino, and flirting with a waiter, who was blushing and grinning madly. I was amused by the sight and walked over there, and saw the waiter looking at me.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" He looked at my mom. "Are you her date... what would Sasuke say if..." he paused noticing a dark angsty aura of rage behind me.

"Oh, Sasuke... I wasn't accusing Naruto of cheating on you." He said scared for his life.

"... Dude, I don't know why you'd think I'm in a relationship with my mom, but I'm not."

His face dropped. "She's your mom... but she doesn't look over 20."

"Hm hm... Thank you... I'm actually in my early forties." She smiled.

"Well you've met her now go away." Sasuke said unhappily.

"Yessir!"

The waiter left and went to serve some other table. Sasuke and I just sat down in the chairs across from my mother. She was beaming at us; that waiter was right. My mom, just like my dad, did not look their ages. My mom's hair was still naturally red, her eyes were the same vibrant green they always were, and her skin was as clear as a porcelain doll.

"Naru- chan... I was right, you did get sexy." She giggled.

"And you stayed sexy." I smiled at her.

"... That's my Naru, the little jokester I love..." She giggled again.

"Sasuke's a sexy man beast as well." She said smiling at him.

He blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"Meh... he's okay." I said.

Sasuke's eyes snapped angrily towards me. We all just started laughing. I felt so happy, so relieved, it was as if nothing really happened between us.

"Mom, how's the photography thing going?" I asked.

"IT'S GOING GREAT... I'M MAKING SHITLOADS OF MONEY! TRAVELING THE WORLD! HAVING LOVERS ALL OVER THE COUNTRIES!" She smiled.

"... Um, that last part was unnecessary. But I'm glad for you mom." I said. "But what do you take pictures of?"

"Well Naru- chan... I like to do freelance work... If a magazine likes my work, I'll take pictures of the specified subject... but truth be told, there is one I enjoy taking that coincidentally makes the most money, especially here in good ol' Japan."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

Even Sasuke was curious to hear what my mom was currently going to say at this point. She looked at me and Sasuke with a serious face and then screamed out something completely unexpected.

"YAOI!"

We looked at her as if she grew another twisted head. Because my mom just screamed out yaoi in the middle of a café.

"You're kidding." Sasuke said.

"Nope, you'd be surprised that most of the world's population is made up of girls, that turn into teenagers and twenty year olds that just murder the yaoi market. Like the ones writing fan fictions. As a matter of fact one of them could be typing one as we speak." She smiled.

"... Um that's disturbing..." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but it's hot, and I'm on a mission to find the sexiest couples all over."

"Good luck with that mom." Sasuke said.

"... Wait are you and Naruto, getting married?"

"I don't know... Well are we Sasuke?" I asked impatiently.

"Check your pocket..." He smiled at me.

"..." I did as he said, only yo be greeted with a sight more gorgeous than the sun setting...

"Sasuke! That ring is gorgeous; it almost looks like the ring your father gave me, Naru- chan!"

"Yeah, I actually liked how the ring looked and wanted to- oomph."

Sasuke was cut off by me jumping in his lap and kissing his life out of his body... Sasuke kissed me back harder, until air became a necessity and we pulled apart gazing into each other's eyes...

"Sasuke..."

"So I take it as a yes?" He smiled.

But then the moment was ruined when I heard snaps and flashes, and my mom's camera being used to the limit.

"MOM!" I screamed angrily.

"Sorry sweetie, but this was a lucky chance!"

"Man, what am I gonna do with you two?" Sasuke said happily.

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU GO! A LATE BUT SWEET CHRISTMAS PRESENT. I WANT TO WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR... BUT UNFORTUNATELY... THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL TOTAL DAMNATION... BUT IF YOU WANT AFTER THE FINAL SIN... I SHALL MAKE A SPECIAL EIGHTH CHAPTER... OR ACTUALLY TO KEEP THE FLOW I'LL MAKE A QUICK ONE SHOT FOR A SEQUEL.**

The next and final chapter: Pride... How will it end? Please review!


	7. Pride

Hello… my loyally awaiting fans! I am back… because school was busting my ass… Now that I think I've passed my classes, Geometry and Spanish class is over! I can devote time back to writing, by starting with… the last chapter of my favorite story? Okaay, didn't plan that well but anyway, here's the final chapter of Total Damnation: Pride.

**Warning: This is a twisted chapter and will have disturbing visuals, be prepared.**

It's been a year now and I'm happily married to Naruto. I have an interesting mother in law, a wonderful older brother and an annoying sister in law but my sister, nonetheless. But lately I've been having this sort of feeling, as if I have to protect them all, or I just have no right to live.

"Sasuke! Hurry your slow ass up! I have to take a piss!" I hear from outside the door.

"Naruto, keep your penis in your pants, I'm coming out!"

"Sasuke, you weren't saying that last night and I already know your gay!" he replied. (I actually had a conversation like this once. Weird Friends I have)

"… You know, I haven't come out of the bathroom yet." I said behind the door.

"…" I heard silence on the other side of the door.

I opened the door and peeped, when all I saw was a flash of yellow and the door smacking my ass, and hearing Naruto cackling and chanting, " I ain't the famous Yellow Flash's son, fer nothin."

I shook my head and walked to the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave. As I walked around waiting for the damn stuff to pop, the door bell suddenly rang.

"…Who are you?" I asked rudely when I opened the door.

"Sasuke, don't you remember me? We were in advanced business and economy class together."

I peered at this girl, and suddenly it came to me, the only girl who wasn't trying to jump my bones.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yes! It's been so long, how've you been?" She cracked a smile. "You haven't aged one bit!"

I watched her, she hadn't really changed much, I noticed she wasn't wearing baggy clothing like she always used to. She wore a floral halter top and pair of black hip huggers with high heeled boots.

"Yeah, neither have you. You look really pretty." It was an empty compliment, honestly.

"Thank you, oh and congrats about your marriage, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony. Neji and I have to make sure the company is top of the line."

"Oh?" This was news to me seeing as how I don't recall inviting her. "Sorry about that, but I hope that you were happy to be invited after all these years."

"Of course, when Naruto invited Neji and me, it was hard to believe, we hadn't seen him in nearly 5 years later." She smiled again.

Physically I smiled, mentally; I was choking the bitch in her sleep. How the hell could Naruto invite her without asking me? I mean it was **our** wedding, not his to go gallivanting and giving invites like it was flipping food and water.

"Sasuke, who's at the door…?" Naruto asked approaching us. "Hiya Hinata, how's it going?"

"Hello Naruto." She blushed. What the fuck was that? Don't be fucking blushing around **my husband, **bitch.

"What are you two standing outside for, it's so cold outside."

"Naruto… It's, like, 85 degrees today." I said.

"If it's cold, it's cold, now get inside, and have some popcorn!"

'_Great, now he's giving out __**my**__ popcorn.' I thought._

"So Sasuke, how's business going?" Hinata asked. I forgot the little trick was here.

"Fine as usual, we started investing in more trade and profits have increased." I said glaring at her as icily as possible.

"T-that's good… a-and w-what about you, N-aruto?" She asked holding her chest.

I think the broad finally got the message. I didn't want her here, she was intruding on my little personal space and she was pissing me off.

"I'm doing great, I was promoted to manager at Café Orgullo, and my artwork is featured in my mother's magazine."

"Oh, that means pride in Spanish, right?" She said happily.

"Brilliant deductions, Senora slow…" I muttered.

"Sasuke, you say something?" Naruto asked while munching on the popcorn.

"… Nope, what about that drawing that you had covered up for a long time, every time I asked you, you avoided the subject. (Read Chapter 3.)

"It was covered up that day for a reason." Naruto said. "It was a crappy drawing, so, Hinata how was your past few years?"

"Um, it's great; of course I don't have a wonderful relationship with someone like you do." I cringed, this chick had some nerve coming in here unannounced and flirting with Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata, if Sasuke and I don't work out, I'll run for you." Naruto laughed.

I, on the other hand, was not amused. So I walked in to bathroom and sat down on toilet and opened the medicine cabinet. I took out my tranquilizer pills and swallowed about 4 of them. I instantly relaxed, knowing if I didn't take them I would have just killed Naruto, literally.

I opened the door and walked back downstairs. Hinata and Naruto were laughing and joking about god knows what.

"…Yeah, and Shikamaru has finally settled down."

"Get out! With who, I've try to set him up for ages." Naruto Screamed.

"Temari, he's with Temari." I suddenly said.

"Holy Shit, Sasuke, How'd you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I hooked them up a while ago." I replied laying down on Naruto's lap and trying to forget Hinata's appearance in my house.

"…Yeah, he's right, he told Shikamaru to go for Temari, since they looked like they would suit each other." Hinata said unhappily.

I knew she was trying to get Gaara's company to join her company as business partners. But unfortunately for her Naruto is best friends with Gaara, who dotes on his sister and she has had a crush on Shikamaru for a long time, so I just called them up and set them on a date, which helped me win Gaara's favor.

"But, they are so happy together now!" She clapped her hands smiling.

She really started to piss me off, I really wanted to kill her, and see her face of complete horror in my memories.

"Well I should be going; I don't want to keep Ten- Ten waiting." Hinata said standing up.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"She is getting married to Neji. They met on one of his business trips, she's really nice and she owns a weapon producing company, I'll show you a picture on Friday, when we go out."

"'Kay, I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Yeah, well Goodbye Naruto… Sasuke."

I flipped her off, and felt Naruto smack me in the back of my head. Asshole.

"Let me walk you out, Hinata, to apologize for my rude behavior." I smirked.

She shuddered but followed me out regardless. When I closed the door she quickly tried to run, but how unfortunate for her, I caught her wrist and slammed her back into the wall and slammed my hand only about an inch from her ugly head.

"Listen, bitch, I don't care who invited you here, but I'm the master, and Naruto is my queen, I own him and everything else." I leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "If you're not careful, I can own you too." I bit her ear hard enough for it to bleed.

"This is assault, on an owner, o-of t-th-the H-h-h-hyuu-ga, com…"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, bitch. I can do what the fuck I want." I pushed her on the ground and spat in her face. "Now get out my sight, whore, before I do something you'll regret."

I opened the door and closed it as the last thing I heard was sobbing. _'Fucking pussy, she is.'_

"Sasuke, you are back! I was so lonely; I thought Hinata was seducing you or somethin'." He said sucking on a chopstick, which was more than likely in a ramen bowl.

"Nah, we were catching up. I didn't feel so well, so I wanted to apologize to her."

"Sasuke, that's the sweetest thing I heard you say ever!" He got up and tackled me. "I'm so glad you got better, you were worrying me."

I started petting his head and saying sweet nothings in his ear. But I was smirking with such a face; I don't think I recognized myself for a while.

'_He's my pride and my life and not even death can take me from him.' I thought._

"By the way Naruto, what's going on Friday?" I asked, suddenly remembering the conversation we had earlier.

"Oh Hinata and the gang are going to the new nightclub that is opening, it's called Deadliest Sin. It's supposed to be the hottest joint in Tokyo." He said smiling.

"… I'm not invited, I take it?"

"What! Of course you are, I can't go anywhere without my spoiled prince."

"I'm a king, not the lowly prince." I said pinching his butt.

"Keep going like that and you'll be my sexy Satan." He said with apparent lust in his voice.

"Well then, let me fully corrupt you my little angel." I Said leaning down on him.

(NO LEMON THIS TIME… Sorry)

_(3__rd__ Person POV)_

_Sasuke, ran in circles in the middle of a burning forest, looking for Naruto._

"_Sasuke! How could you!" He heard from behind him._

"… _How could I what?" Sasuke asked chuckling. "Kill her."_

_Sasuke walked over to Hinata's slain body, "How could I betray you?" He said looking at the mutilated body._

"_Simple, the same way you betrayed me." Sasuke said, taking the machete out of the dead girl's stomach, her stomach had a huge gash in it blood leaking out along with her pink guts and intestine._

"_YOU WERE MINE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED HER, UZUMAKI!"_

"_Sasuke, this is ridiculous, why couldn't you trust me, why couldn't you confess that you were sick again?"_

_Sasuke lifted the machete and licked the blood clean off of one side of the weapon._

"_Because Naruto, I wouldn't be able to keep you forever now could I?"_

"… _What are you saying?" _

_Sasuke looked at Hinata's defiled body and severed the head. Naruto vomited, not being able to stomach the site._

"_See, no one can keep this bitch forever because they couldn't kill her in time, and now I own her._

"_BODY!" He screamed while stabbing her body. "SOUL!" He screamed throwing her body in the fire. "AND MIND!" He threw her head in the fire._

"_Sasuke, you, you're insane…" Naruto said. "I'm scared, you changed…"_

"_No! I was always like this, but you're my poison, Naruto." He said straddling Naruto's waist._

"_My drug, you're my formaldehyde, my cyanide, you've poisoned me with your sweet touch, and now I'm going to drink the last drop…" He said lifting the machete and stabbing Naruto's chest._

"_AGH!" He screamed and grabbed Sasuke's head for one last kiss. "See you in… hell."_

_Naruto dropped as the blood ran down his now cold chin. Sasuke started to tongue Naruto, and ingesting the blood in his mouth._

_He lifted the Machete and stabbed his heart through both his and Naruto's dead body._

_Sasuke and Naruto lay dead upon each other covered in each other's blood, both with an everlasting smile on their faces._

_(Naruto's POV)_

I awoke to Sasuke's endless screams of terror as he literally started sobbing.

"Sasuke, what's wrong!" I screamed. "SASUKE!"

"Naruto, why, don't…" He started sputtering.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it right now!" I screamed grabbing him and kissing him hard.

"MMPH… MMM…" He started quieting down.

"Now what happened?" I asked pulling away from him.

It didn't do me much as he just started sobbing on my lap and curled into a little ball while I started stroking his head to console him.

"Shh… It's okay… calm down, I will never leave you Sasuke, I love you!" I told him.

"… You'll stay with me even if I go to hell?" He asked.

"Of course, we've probably completed every sin together as we speak." I said smiling.

'_Sasuke is going back to his psycho self, I have to stop him before anyone else finds out.' I thought frantically._

**Flashback:**

"**Naruto…" Itachi said. "I'm afraid that Sasuke needs help."**

"**Wha…?" I asked confused. How did Itachi find out?**

"**I went to the bathroom and saw the amount of pills by mistake and what they were all for. Also Sasuke's psychoanalysis came back, and his mind is slowly deteriorating into insanity."**

"**BU-BUT IT'S NOT TRUE! SASUKE'S BEEN GETTING TONS BETTER." I pleaded. "Besides I don't see the need to send him away if he hasn't done anything really… bad." **

"**I suppose you're right but if I hear anything about Sasuke, doing anything mentally unstable, I will take him from you."**

…**And with that Itachi just left me with those last words.**

**End Flashback**

"Sasuke don't worry, I swear I'll protect you, I swear."

"… I trust you…" was all I heard him mumble.

(Normal Pov)

It fully became morning, as the sun's harsh rays met upon the two men's naked bodies. The first to awake was Naruto, in which he put on his boxers and had decided to go outside for help.

Naruto went to the bathroom and decided to take a bath and brush his teeth. He put a hat on over his bed head and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a shirt. He opened the front door and slowly closed it, hoping Sasuke would believe the note he left.

The air was crisp and the sun was blazing even though it was still about 7 in the morning. But luckily Naruto's destination wasn't far, in fact, he was right outside the front door. He couldn't help but feel apprehensive, of course, he was still nervous about Sasuke's panic attack last night.

"Hello Naruto, how've you been? I hope you enjoyed the congratulations present, I sent you two?" The person said from behind the intercom.

"Neji, edible underwear, was a bit overrated you know…" Naruto mumbled into the mouthpiece.

"Ha ha ha, that's not a complaint, so I guess you enjoyed it."

"Are you gonna open the gates or not?"

"Testy, testy, hold on, I'll send Hinata for you!"

"Thank you, Hyuuga!"

Sooner or later, Sasuke finally awoke and decided to pay Itachi a visit, but started to wonder where Naruto had gone. He walked around until; he found a slip of lavender paper stuck on the fridge:

_Sasuke,_

_I have to work a few shifts at the café and meet up with mother to discuss her next issue, so don't wait up for me.  
Naru-chan._

Sasuke read the note and just decided that he'll go and see Itachi regardless of the note. He put on some clothes and went out the door towards the car.

"So, Naruto, what brings you here?" Hinata said.

"… What happened to your ear?" He asked suddenly.

"… Infection…"

She wanted to tell Naruto badly, that Sasuke has lost his mind, but knowing the power he holds over her company, she decided to keep quiet about the whole situation.

"Okay, well I have to talk to you about Sasuke." He started. "And you're the only person who would listen."

… Hinata couldn't say anything, she would always listen to Naruto, because she's loved him for the longest, but she felt that she and Naruto would never work out, so she chose to love him from afar and support whoever he ends up with… even if it is Sasuke.

"… So let me explain from the beginning." Naruto took a deep breath. "It all began when…"

"Little brother, you've come to visit?" Itachi greeted him with a smile.

"Itachi, who is it?"

Sasuke watched as Kaori walked into the door way. At first her expression was that of sorrow and then it changed quickly to joy as she hugged him.

"Sasuke you've come to visit!" she smiled wide.

"Wow, you've got big, what are you expecting triplets." Sasuke smirked.

"… If I didn't fear life for my baby, I would have choked you to death by now." She said rubbing her belly.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was going to be an uncle. It was like magic, how the news reached him and Naruto a few days after their anniversary.

"Sasuke are you hungry, we were making breakfast, come in and we'll make you an omelet." Kaori said pulling him in the house.

Of course the tension between Sasuke and Kaori had dissipated over the years. So there relationship had formed into that of a brother- sister relationship. But the past would never be forgotten, which was a fact they both knew.

"So little brother, how've you been?" Itachi started to ask.

"Well…" Sasuke started

"So, that's what happened." Naruto finished.

"… Naruto, you have to tell Itachi. I know you don't want to, but you could be endangering Sasuke, Yours and everyone else who cares about your lives." Hinata said.

"I know that! But I don't want to be separated from Sasuke, I can't do it." Naruto replied. "I know it's selfish, but I promised Sasuke that I would always be next to him. Sometimes the pain of guilt is so strong I end up dialing Itachi's number and then the conflicting feeling of selfish love wants me to hang up."

"… That's quite strong love." Hinata said bitterly.

She couldn't sit here and listen to the love of her life talk so passionately about someone like Sasuke, who she felt didn't deserve Naruto. He continues to make Naruto suffer, and Naruto himself hasn't the slightest grip on his senses! It was like the two of them were living in sin itself and she didn't even want to think about the other things Sasuke could have done to someone else in his condition.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I think you should send Sasuke for help… It's hurting me to see you both suffering…" She wasn't lying, after all she has never really hated Sasuke and to wish harm upon him was not her intentions.

"… I just… don't know what to do."

"Well, how about we go to this wonderful café around the corner…"

"We can't… if Sasuke sees us together, there's no telling what'll happen."

"Hm… well that's not good; I'll just ask the chef for something." She got up. "Please excuse me."

As she walked out the door, she heard Naruto mumble, 'Thank you Hinata. I love you.'

"You're welcome Naruto, but please refrain from saying 'I love you.'" She smiled back at him.

"_After all, it only hurts more when you don't mean it." She muttered to herself._

Sasuke finished the omelet and looked up to see Kaori smiling at him.

"Was it good? Was it fluffy? There wasn't anything wrong was there?" She suddenly asked all concerned.

To be honest it creeped him out, after all she never cared about this kind of stuff before. Over her head, he could see Itachi making x signs with his arms.

"DELICIOUS! It was the best omelet ever." He saw Itachi exhale overhead.

"… Well then, I'll go and wash the dishes and leave you two to catch up." She said getting up.

"So Sasuke, truthfully, how's it been going lately?" Itachi asked with that stoic expression never leaving his face.

"I'm doing fine of course; don't worry about anything, Itachi."

"Okay Sasuke… I'll take your word for it, but if you need to talk to me about anything I'm here for you." He said grabbing the remote. "Let's see what's on TV."

"Yeah, let's do that."

Sasuke was desperate to change the conversation after all, he didn't need Itachi to go spazzing all over him, and then he'd have to be sent away for psychiatric help… once more.

Time Skip (Friday night)

(Naruto Pov)

"Man, Sasuke! Aren't you pumped? It's the opening night of deadliest sin!"

"Yeah, overjoyed…" Sasuke said back to me.

Honestly, I'm glad Sasuke asked to come along, and on top of that he looks really good in leather. But I can't help but feel bad, like something will suddenly happen… After all, there have been thunderstorms all week, including now…

"So you gonna continue drooling or will you get in the car?" Sasuke said smirking.

I stuck out my tongue. I followed Sasuke in to the car, and soon enough we were on the road.

I couldn't help but admire Sasuke's good looks. He actually styled his hair down, and put on the slightest amount of eyeliner on. He was wearing an open white button down and black tight leather pants with black boots.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked still looking at the stormy road. "You've been unusually staring all week…"

I couldn't tell him about my odd and foreboding feelings, after all, it would just worry him. But I couldn't help but feel I wasn't going to be coming back home, neither of us for that matter.

"Um nothing, I just really, really love you!" I screamed catching him off guard.

"… I Know that, Naruto… I love you, too." He said smiling at me.

After a notably long silence, I saw the sexy and risqué sign of Deadliest Sin, and underneath the sign, it said: _"The gateway to hell, the destination of all sinners, which is total damnation."_

(Sasuke's Pov)

I watched as Naruto's eyes lit up with such fervor and glee, it's almost like his 21st birthday again, until he came home with that monstrous hangover. I loved watching him, especially tonight in his blue leather vest, tight white pants and his orange and black sneakers.

"So, when we get in there, I expect you to be on your best behavior!" Naruto said.

"Yes Master, want me to lick your feet, while I'm at it."

"Keep that up and we'll go down the same road as Itachi and Kaori." Naruto said smiling.

We started walking towards the club after he parked under the awning of the parking lot.

"Yo! Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten!" Naruto Screamed.

I watched as the trio ran towards us. Hinata stood happily under Neji's huge ass umbrella, in her tight black pants and red strapless top. Her hair done in curly pigtails, bouncing side to side as she conversed with Naruto, as I also noticed my mark was still left on her ear.

"So Uchiha, you've seem, to have been doing quite well over the years…" He said oozing with suggestion.

The girl called 'Ten- Ten', had smacked Neji upside the head, more than likely for his impolite mannerisms, as she had apologized on his behalf. She was fairly tall and had long brown hair with a black Chinese dress and gold heels.

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha- san." She said calmly. "My name is Ten- Ten, please ignore my incompetent fiancé."

I was starting to like her already, after all anyone who could insult Neji like that was okay in my book.

"Can we all catch up inside the club, where it's not so wet?" Naruto whined.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and walked in to the club with Neji and co. in tow.

A few hours later, I ended up with like ten flutes of some specialty drink called 'Hell's Spit' and that was some strong stuff, but I was only lightly buzzed.

I noticed as Naruto danced quite seductively on the dance floor, to some techno shit that was booming through the club, Hinata kept her annoying eyes all over him. I was about hit her, until this dude with spiky brown hair and triangle tattoos, asked her to dance.

"She'd love to." I said cockily as he took that as an open invitation.

She was swept across the dance floor and dancing quite sexily against the guy. I knew she was an undercover slut. After all, it's always the quiet ones.

Naruto came next to me and suddenly brought my lips into a sloppy and wild kiss, tongue and all. I could taste an odd mixture of alcohol. It wasn't hard to tell Naruto got shit- faced, again.

"SASUKEEE! DANCE WITH ME!" He whined grinding his hips meticulously against my pelvis.

"I don't dance… unless, it's dirty." I said kissing his neck.

Naruto basically dragged me on the dance floor, coincidentally next to Hinata and started grinding against me… hard. I held his hips and moved with him rhythmically to the beat of that techno stuff that was playing. Except this one was dirty and slow.

"Sasuke, more, faster, ride me…" He said panting in between the words.

I did as he wished, and satisfied his frenzied lust. Hinata watched us with such terror that she ran to the back, ignoring the cries of people she ran into, and people asking her what's wrong.

I just triumphantly smirked, that is until Naruto ran from me in the same direction as the Hyuuga girl.

(Normal Pov)

Naruto, sweaty, disheveled and slightly red, burst through the door, effectively finding Hinata on the floor, crying her now red eyes out.

"Hinata! Why'd you run like that? Is it because of that guy… Did he touch you inappropriately?"

"No, Naruto, now run back to Sasuke and continue your fun."

Sasuke walked around until he heard Naruto's voice.

"No! I'm not going back to Sasuke! I won't leave you."

Sasuke walked ever so slowly towards the door, and peeked through the small hole.

"Naruto, you don't understand… It's nothing you can help me with."

"But I want to help you…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Hinata leap forward to capture Naruto's lips, in a chaste kiss. What hurt Sasuke the most was that Naruto's arms were still on her shoulders and he wasn't fighting her off of him. Sasuke, not being able to cope with such blatant heartbreak, ran away with slight tears in his eyes.

Naruto gently pushed Hinata away, recovering from the shock. He grabbed her in a hug.

"I love you, Naruto… I've always loved you, I've watched over you every chance I get, praying for your safety, and Sasuke's, but I couldn't stand it… I…"

"I understand your feelings and thank you for your kindness, but I think we both know what happens at this point…"

"Yes, and I still pray for you and Sasuke with all my heart."

"Wait, do you smell that? It smells like smoke…" Naruto said getting up.

As the two rose to walk towards the room's door, they saw people running all over the club and a vermilion background flickering violently.

"It's a fire, but why aren't the sprinklers going off."

"Hinata, you stay here and I'll go find Sasuke."

She nodded, going to sit in the corner. As she watched Naruto walk out the door, she had this nagging feeling that she'd never see him again, but she let it go.

Naruto walked into the fiery inferno, his desire to find Sasuke as intense as the flames burning.

"Sasuke…" Naruto coughed, as the inhalation of the smoke started getting to him.

Leaning against the bar was Sasuke with a broken Vodka bottle as he ran a bloody hand up and down the bottle, stroking it as his eyes settled upon the terrified blond.

"Sasuke! Look at your hand! What are you doing? We have to get out of here! Hinata's in the back."

Sasuke flung himself up and walked to the back room, watching Hinata on the floor, with the most sadistic look in his face, and smiled as he held Hinata's neck and slammed her against the wall, raising her body ever so slightly and reared back his arm.

"Uchiha- san." She choked out… "I- I for-forgive, yo-" her last breath taken over by death as Sasuke forcefully plunged the bottle into her heart.

"SASUKE! NOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Naruto screamed in tears as Hinata's body was mercilessly mutilated.

Sasuke spit on the corpse, while tossing her body in to flames, Naruto running into the center of the flames where he found Sasuke, falling and ripping his vest in the process.

Sasuke straddled Naruto. "You shouldn't have touched her, Uzumaki." He said calmly.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked frantically.

Sasuke's eyes were dead, no emotion, pitch black eyes to match a pitch black heart. He picked up a broken flute and dragged it down Naruto's bare chest, leaving trails of blood rising.

"Your simple act of betrayal, you were mine." He paused and leaned over to suck a nipple of Naruto's, but got no reaction. "You promised to love me, but I wasn't good enough was I?" He bit down hard, gaining a strangled moan of pain and pleasure.

"Sasuke! Why couldn't you trust me! Why didn't you confess you were becoming sick once more?" He screamed out.

"I'm not sick, I'm better than ever… Because now you're mine." Sasuke said dragging Naruto's pants off of his body…

"No… Sasuke, you're insane…" He said as Sasuke literally thrust in to his unprepared entrance. Naruto screamed out in pain. His vision blurry, smoke entering his lungs and the smell of Hinata's burning flesh…

"And, then you'll say I've changed, right, Naru- chan?" He says with a smile.

"How'd you know…?"

"Because, I own you…" He thrusted harshly this time, with emphasis on each word. "MIND!" Thrust. "BODY!" Thrust. "AND SOUL!" THRUST.

Sasuke ejaculated as he finished the last thrust and hearing the firemen busting through the door.

"Son, don't do anything rash!" One of the men shouted towards Sasuke.

He whispered in a hushed voice:

"_I love you, Naruto."  
"I know…"_

"_I love you more than anything…"  
"I do too Sasuke…"_

"_It hurts how much I love you… you know"  
"I'll die from how much I love you."_

"_Love me forever, and say you'll never leave me."  
"...I'll l-love y-you forever Sasuke and n-not even death will make us p-part."_

Naruto knew the day would come, when Sasuke would eventually kill him.

"See you in hell…" Naruto said holding Sasuke's cheek.

"Yeah, together in sin…" Sasuke said while stabbing Naruto straight in the chest.

"Dear god! Stop him before he kills himself!" A fireman screamed…

Too late… Sasuke had died due to lack of oxygen, on top of the penetrated Naruto, asphyxiated by the smoke and star crossed love for Naruto…

A few days later, the club was closed for faulty sprinkler systems. Itachi and Kaori couldn't stand to be outside, when so much paparazzi swarmed them. Sasuke and Naruto's funeral were held with the two of them cleaned up and laying handsomely next to each other. Kaori walked towards the bodies holding what would have been the couple's nieces, Michi and Ran.

"Look, Sasuke, they look just like Itachi… But we wanted you to be with us when, I delivered, after all, you were the reason they…" She broke down, unable to finish the eulogy.

Whispers of; _"I heard that Uchiha- sama, threw down the alcohol and set the place ablaze…" or "He had such an unhealthy relationship, with Uzumaki- san, after all, he was just too good for that Uchiha."_

"My son painted a picture while he was still in KU… It was during the first months of them dating…" Kushina turned her head away, leaning on Minato's shoulder.

"He painted this picture showing his inner feelings about their relationship…" Minato looked away as he unveiled the work of the late Naruto.

It was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke near the climax of intercourse with flames painted around them and huge black wings enveloping them towards the gates of hell.

"The piece was called, 'Living in Sin.'" Minato finished.

Far out of site near the gates of the garden where the funeral was being held, was an older and stressed out pinkette, holding the hand of a cute little six year old boy.

"Momma… what are we doing here?" He looked up at her, green eyes shining.

"We've come home to visit your daddy before he leaves…"

"But we live in America…" He said scratching his raven colored hair.

"Yes but this is mommy and daddy's home…" She said looking down in to the ground.

"Oh, look down, Seito, look there goes daddy now…"

Seito looked down and saw a blond with a man in the pictures with his mommy, except he looked happier as he walked into the pits of hell with that man.

Sakura looked back up at the sky…

"Looks like the rain finally cleared up, huh, Sasuke?" She said as the rain stopped pouring.

Seito looked at the couple again, waving in the direction of Sasuke, innocently saying, "I love you daddy, come home safely…"

As if Sasuke heard him, he waved back, mouthing, 'Tell Sakura I said goodbye…'

Before walking with Naruto in the fiery pits of hell…

**DONE! The first story I've completed… I almost wanted to scrap it, because I thought this was pure crap… The ending came out a bit different I might admit… But maybe a sequel would make it better… I might do it but let me hear from you guys.**


End file.
